With the development of the society, financial self-service business is further developed, and transformation of bank branches has become a developing trend of the construction of branches in banking industry, which is become a main access to improve service capacity of branches, image of the industry, service competitiveness and service management capacity. With the expansion of self-service channels, banks are allowed to gradually transfer some low value-added services to the self-service channels, build a variety of bridges for related services, uniform bank resources, perfect the construction of new branches and the expansion of services, and research and develop programs for the expansion of services in the self-service channels, which become one of focal points of future development for financial self-service equipments.
In banking business, a seal as a symbol of corporate rights in China has the functions of confirming legal acts, identifying behavior subject, distinguishing subject identity and representing agent authority, thus, the seal is widely used in various fields in China. In conventional technology, the seal is accomplished by a seal device. However, there is a problem that paper specifications which can be sealed by the current seal device are limited, i.e., a full-width sealing is not be achieved, causing an inconvenient use.